Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing the formation of deposits in a drainage system. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method wherein a device containing a composition having an antimicrobial compound is positioned in the trap of a drainage system. The device is removable from the drainage system once the antimicrobial compound has been dispensed.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The drainage fluid created by the food industry contains a variety of substances which can create clogs in the associated drainage system. In particular, where sugars and refrigerated water are present in the drainage fluid such as with drainage systems connected to beverage dispensers and ice bins, yeast tends to grow in the trap of the drain where the drain fluid collects. The constant source of water and sugar in the trap creates an ideal environment for yeast to grow. As the yeast grows, it forms long chains or ropes which clog the drainage system.
In the past, the methods for providing antimicrobial compositions into a drain for preventing the formation of deposits involved either pouring a liquid or inserting a solid into the drain opening. However, in drains having a continuous drainage flow, the liquids and solids tended to be moved out of the drain quickly limiting their long term effectiveness.
The related art has shown various devices for dispensing disinfecting and/or deodorizing materials into drains. The devices are placed in, over or adjacent to the entrance of the drain such that the drainage fluid entering the drain flows over the device and thus, the drainage fluid is disinfected and/or deodorized. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,499 to Thornton; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,346 and 5,312,624 to Richter et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,415 to Van Vlahakis et al.
Thornton describes a device for disinfecting and/or deodorizing waste pipes. The device is mounted through the opening in the waste pipe. The device includes a tubular support with an integral head (flange). The disinfecting and/or deodorizing material is in solid form and is located within the tubular support. The integral head rests on the grid adjacent the opening in the waste pipe and prevents the device from completely entering the waste pipe and allows the device to be removed from the waste pipe. The disinfecting and/or deodorizing material is activated by water and other drainage fluid flowing around and through the device into the waste pipe.
The Richter et al patents describe a drain sanitizing article. The article includes a housing having a cavity within which is positioned the chemical sanitizer. A handle is connected to the housing. A tear strip facilitates the removal of a portion of the housing which allows the drainage fluid to contact the chemical sanitizer. The article is placed at the opening of the drain and sanitizes the water entering the drain to reduce food borne diseases.
Van Vlahakis et al describes a dispenser assembly for use in dispensing a urinal block composition. The dispenser assembly is placed in a fluid receptacle in such a manner that the chemical is supported above the normal fluid level. When the fluid level in the fluid receptacle rises, or turbulence in the receptacle is high, this fluid is able to make contact with the exposed undersurface of the urinal block. The fluid-soluble chemicals of the urinal block composition then dissolve in a preselected quantity into the receptacle area.
However, none of the above devices are intended to inhibit the growth of deposits in the drainage system. Further, none of the above devices are intended to be used in the trap of a drainage system to provide for dispensing the material primarily in the trap of the drainage system.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 644,142 to Mulherin which describes a trap having a receptacle formed at the lower end of the U-shaped trap. The receptacle includes a germicide or disinfecting material. To insert the germicide or disinfecting material, the receptacle is removed from the trap. However, this invention requires modification of the trap of the drainage system. The invention also requires outside access to the trap.
There remains the need for a device which allows an antimicrobial compound to be positioned in the trap of a drainage system to prevent the formation of deposits in the drainage system and which can be easily inserted and removed from the drainage system.
The present invention provides a method and device for preventing the formation of deposits in a drainage system. The device includes a container, an antimicrobial composition with a flexible cord extending between the container and a stopper. The antimicrobial composition is placed in the container and the container is inserted into an opening of the drainage system adjacent the trap. The container moves through the drainage system to the bottom of the trap. The container is preferably located at least partially beneath the water retained by the trap. The size of the stopper prevents the stopper from entering the opening of the drainage system and prevents the container from moving beyond the trap. The cord and stopper also allow for removal of the container from the drainage system, once the composition has been fully dispensed.
The present invention relates to a device for use in a drainage system having a trap to prevent clogging of the drainage system which comprises: a container having porous walls; a compound located in the container for inhibiting growth of microorganisms in the drainage system which can clog the drainage system; a flexible member connected to the container for removing the container from the drainage system; and a stop means connected to the flexible member to prevent the flexible member from completely entering the drainage system to allow for removal of the container from the drainage system.
Further, the present invention relates to a method for preventing clogging of a drainage system having a trap, which comprises the steps of: providing a device for use in a drainage system to prevent clogging of the drainage system which comprises: a container having porous walls; a compound located in the container for inhibiting growth of microorganisms in the drainage system which can clog the drainage system; a flexible member connected to the container for removing the container from the drainage system; and a stop means connected to the flexible member to prevent the flexible member from completely entering the drainage system to allow for removal of the container from the drainage system; inserting and positioning the container having the composition into the drainage system such that the container is in the trap of the drainage system; and removing the container from the drainage system by grasping the stop means and pulling the container from the drainage system once the composition is no longer effective in preventing the formation of the microorganisms.